Straightener
by Jywy
Summary: "Wow, looks like you need a straightener after all!" … Emil was not amused. HongIce. What seemed to be blossoms of new love only spiraled down in hurt feelings and offense.


**Why have I not known about Iceland's birthday earlier? D: I would have prepared another HongIce fluffy story on his birthday! Then I quickly searched up Hong Kong's birthday, and I'm glad I did 'CAUSE I'M READY NOW.  
HAPPY BIRTHDAY HONG KONG! **

**So I may be butchering some of the description of Hong Kong (the place) and some of these opinions are Emil's. You can correct me if I'm wrong. :3**

**Slightly based on one of my Hong Kong experiences. **

**Emil: Iceland  
Leon: Hong Kong  
Lukas: Norway  
Mathias: Denmark**

* * *

Emil has been in Hong Kong for five days, and he still couldn't bear the humid, hot air that clung to his skin and made him drowsy. He decided to escape to the mall, a beautiful and deliciously cool place with great clothes and mostly cheap prices. Furthermore, it was in this mall when he realized his fetish for many certain young Hong Kong men; their straight, narrow figures and somewhat nerdy appearance made Emil quiver. He decided he liked their necks that moved in perky motions and their personalities were pretty great: talkative, straightforward, intelligent, and dedicated. Their dark, velvet hair had no mercy on him, either. Perhaps it could also have something to do with Hong Kong's fashion that made them look this way.

Emil was just strolling along, enjoying the cool air, when somehow, there was an awful lot of chatter. There was a little group of girls, but they certainly didn't look Asian. He noticed one was in a chair, and a young man was curling her hair with a straightener. Before Emil knew it, he became part of the crowd of girls, watching the blonde girl with straight hair get springy curls. They were watching as if they never used a straightener before, making Emil suspicious.

But then he blinked.

_Whoa_. Emil realized the crafty, perfect fingers that were touching the girl's hair.

He blinked again.

His gaze trailed from the fingers to the hands; hands to smooth, snappy wrists; wrists to arm; arm to shoulder; shoulder to sophisticated neck; neck to calm, nonchalant face. Well, as nonchalant he gets with a wink and a twinkle in his eye.

And it was when Emil needed to gulp that he realized the long distance between his lower lip to upper jaw, and that he had been caught gawking. Emil could feel his face burning, as he focused back on the girl's hair, but the young man was done. A mirror was handed to her and the girl awed at her hair…or the young man that was also caught in the reflection.

"Twenty percent off," the young man spoke, and Emil thought he could faint right there. The girls looked at the straightener, and then one girl sadly shook her head.

"The voltage needed is two-hundred twenty V. If we plug it in our house, the electricity would go out."

"What? How?" Another girl asked.

"At home, the standard voltage is one-hundred twenty."

"Aww…"

"Shame, the price is cheap, too."

The girls trudged away, and Emil noticed he was still standing. Emil shifted awkwardly, not really wanting to leave, but it was much too awkward, so he tried to ignore the young man's stare and scoot—

"Sir, would you like to…?"

Emil whirled around. The man was smiling, his hands on the chair back. Emil could only stare at him a bit dazed from the smile, unsure of what he should say.

Then the young Asian winked.

Emil's hands got all sweaty, and he could feel himself heating up dramatically. He wasn't even outside.

"Ah, ok," Emil barely managed to creak out. He slipped into the seat. _What is he going to do?_ Emil wondered, because his hair was too short to be curled. _Is he going to—ahh! _

He jolted at the touch of the young Asian. He felt himself being petted. _What is he doing?_

"Are you from here?" the man asked from behind. Emil was entranced by the voice.

"Um, no" He croaked out.

"Didn't think so. So, like, where are you from?"

"Iceland. My name is Emil, by the way," Emil mentally slapped himself. He didn't ask for a name.

"Cool. I'm Lei Siu Chun—" Emil could hear his voice change from an English speaking accent to a more Chinese accent when he said his name, "—but you can call me Leon, it's easier to pronounce."

"Nice to meet you, Leon." Emil smiled, even though Leon may not be able to see it. He wondered if Leon could possibly be gay.

"Hmm. Well, like, your hair is a bit short to be curled and like, I'm not sure if you would buy a straightener here, so…" Leon leaned closer to Emil and whispered, "would you—"

"Eeep!" Iceland squeaked at the closeness of the voice that sent him chills down his back.

"—don't you?"

"Wh-what? Sorry, I got a bit…scared…" Emil whispered, not really knowing why.

"Date. Like, to watch the Symphony of Lights. Know where that is?"

"O-oh, ya. I've been there once…" Emil remembered. The Symphony of Lights was a laser show with buildings lighting up across a body of water. It was cool. However, Emil was wondering about the first thing he said. _Date? Was that just some kind of Hong Kong term for anything but a date?_

"Wanna like, go there together?"

"Sure," Emil blushed, lips twitiching. _Did I reply too fast? He's going to think I'm obsessed, now. _

Leon tried not to act too excited by covering up with a lame smirk, "Wow, looks like you need a **straight**ener after all!"

… Emil was not amused.

Oh how Leon regretted those words.

"Sorry," Leon apologized.

"…"

Leon cleared his throat. "So umm, like, meet me here at six? Sorry, that's when like, my shift ends and I will be free. We can go there together, and like, any other places you want, ok?" _Stop overusing "like", Leon! _Leon scolded himself.

"Ok…I'm sorry for interrupting…" Emil got up and faced Leon with his hands behind his back.

"Oh no, you're fine." _Yes you are_ "So like, see you tonight?"

"Ya," Emil nodded. "Bye."

Emil started to turn away, but before he did that, he caught Leon with a slight blush…and was that an awestruck expression on his face? Leon wiggled his fingers in a farewell, "see ya."

Emil smiled to himself, walking away and shaking his head, and then blinked.

_Did I just…score a date?  
… _

_I, Emil __Steilsson, have scored a date. _

…

Emil wasted probably half an hour dashing around the mall, hopping on and off escalators and nearly walking into the ladies' restroom like a hyperactive child (which he really is on the inside). It was also after the moment he nearly walked into the ladies restroom was when he decided to calm down, a bit embarrassed about how he just acted in public.

Well, at least today was the **last** day he could be in Hong Kong, so nobody here will see him ever again!

…

_Oh. My. Puffin. Fuuuuck. _

As if on cue, his phone vibrated. Mathais, Emil's brother's friend, text him:

OMG Emil!1!111! L00k at this place! We're having dim sum here 2nite!

_NO. _Emil dropped his phone. Chances of dating and keeping Leon were flushed away. _NONONONO! _

_Actually, chances of living are slim_, _too._ Emil covered his lips. _Lukas is going to kill me for randomly picking up a guy that I known for less than ten minutes! _

_Why? _

Emil was getting stares from people, so he grabbed his cell phone and dashed away, trying to escape from something and nearly ran into the ladies' restroom again. He swerved to the left and went into the appropriate restroom. He dashed to the sinks, resting his elbows on them and glanced at his reflection, not sure what he was expecting. His reflection returned the searching look.

_Calm down,_ Emil exhaled. _I'm overreacting._ He touched his forehead. _I can figure this out._

_Hey you,_ a scratchy voice called from three sinks down. It was Mr. Puffin.

"Mr. Puffin?" Emil brightened.

_You. _

_Lukas is going to kill you. Also, you're a heartbreaker, you fool. You are also too easy and naïve._

"…"

What a comforting puffin.

_So you either let down your big brother and your group and go on this date that will get both of you killed by Lukas, or you let down your date. You can even pretend that never happened. Besides, you're leaving, you pathetic bully. _

"But I can't do that to Leon!"

Just dump him already! You only knew each other for ten minutes it's not going to last anyway. He may even hurt you!

"But…but…" Emil faltered.

Puffin cocked his head.

"What if he's a vampire or something and he comes and finds me and—"

_Shut up, naïve girl. _

"I wish."

_Being a girl isn't easier you fool. _

"Shut up, and how would you know?"

_I was a girl. _

"Now you're lying, and get back on the subject! What am I going to do?"

Puffin cocked his head to the other side. _Here, licorice_. He nudged a piece of licorice over to Emil.

"Thanks," Emil took it. He closed his eyes and held it for a while, thinking. "I'll just tell Leon what happened and apologize to him. How about that, huh, Mr. Puffin?"

Emil opened his eyes, but the puffin was gone.

And so was the licorice. Emil sighed, and trudged out of the bathroom.

Meanwhile, someone flushed the toilet from inside a stall. _Stupid teens that talk to themselves when I'm trying to take a shit. _

* * *

**This was supposed to be a fluffy little one-shot. Until I added problems :D (I am such an amazing fluff writer, I know) There will probably be about one or two more chapters to this. **


End file.
